Who are you?
by ForeverLove2196
Summary: What if every kiss, every moment shared, every I love you, every little thing with her never happened? Dimitri and Rose finally made it to a happy ever after, but what happens when one reckless driver takes it all away? Will Rose remember Dimitri?
1. A moment to remember

"Do you, Rosemarie Marie Hathaway, take Dimitri as your lawfully wedded husband?" I looked at the tall Russian god in front of me.

"I do." He slid the ring onto my ring finger.

"Do you, Dimitri Belikov, take Rosemarie as your lawfully wedded wife?" he stared into my eyes, his smile never faltering.

"I do." I slid the ring onto his ring finger.

"I pronounce you husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Belikova." I started crying lightly. "You may now kiss the bride." He grinned and kissed my lips softly, the kiss soon growing into hunger. We heard people start clearing their throats. He set me down, turning us to the crowd. Everyone cheered for us. I was crying joyful. I was so glad Liss convinced me to where waterproof makeup. Dimitri and I walked into the side room. Everyone would leave to throw rose petals at us as we exited the church.

"Mrs. Belikova?" he whispered into my ear, causing me to shiver.

"Yes Mr. Belikov?" I turned in his arms.

"I love you so much." He watched me start to cry all over again.

"I love you too. I can't believe we actually made it here. Are you sure you want to just settle down? You're made to be a guardian." He shook his head.

"We're moving on from this life. We will still guard Liss and Chris when they absolutely need us, but other than that we are going to make a family." He kissed my lips lightly.

"I just don't want to leave this day. Today I finally got what I have been waiting for… you." He smiled. He kissed my lips again. "I love you Dimitri, I told you that through everything and I will tell you that every minute of every day from here on out." He grinned.

"I know how you feel Roza. I love you and cannot wait to tell you that every day for the rest of eternity." I laughed, kissing him hard. "We should head out. Your dad might think we are doing something." I laughed. He grabbed my hand and we walked out of the church. He stopped us on the step and kissed me hard as everyone cheered. I was so happy. He pulled away, smiling like a fool. We walked down, everyone cheering and throwing rose petals. I stopped by Lissa, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you, for everything. Without you I would have never gotten Dimitri back. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before…"

"It's fine, I loved throwing this wedding, Chris and I had a beautiful wedding and you deserved one too." She hugged me back. "And about the healing… don't worry about it. You saved me enough times, it was time that I gave you a thank you gift."

"Thank you. You gave me the ability to bear children."

"It was easy." She released me. "I'll see you at the reception." I nodded. Dimitri pulled me with him to the limo. He kissed me one last time to the cheering of our friends and family. We got into the limo, heading to the reception.

We sat in the car, I was trying to calm my nerves. Dimitri sat watching me. "I don't know if I can stand not to have you for another hour or two." He laughed.

"We could have each other now…" I suggested. "It would calm my nerves."

"No." I frowned. He grabbed my hand. "Let's go." Did he not want me? He looked back at me, his mind putting together my thoughts. "No I want you, but I'm saving that for the honeymoon." I nodded. Grr. We enter the large ball room that was turned into a festival area. I smiled, the white crystal and snow white decorations.

"It's beautiful." I looked and saw people waiting for me. There was a giant candy isle thing. I was in heaven. Everyone watched us. We walked over to the lead table with Chris, Liss, Vika, Paul, and Zoya. We took our seats and stared out at the crowd. Dimitri stood to begin his toast.

"My Roza, my beautiful Roza. I have loved you since day one, even when you almost fell on your face from our first fight. You remember the circumstances." I smiled at Liss. "I hated everything we went through, but we were together and that made it all the better. Through everything I remember that I loved you. I'm sorry for everything I did, but I at least got two more minutes with you." I had tears in my eyes. "I love you, today and forever." He bent down and kissed my lips, making the tears fall.

"This is the most I have cried in years." I whispered, everyone laughed. That was a lie though, I cried for a week, never stopping when he was turned. Only Liss and Adrian and Christian knew that, not even Dimitri knew that. I stood up. "I love you, I have always loved you, and I will always love you." I kissed his lips lightly while everyone laughed. I bent to whisper in his ear. "Does this qualify as an exception?" I kissed his ear. He stiffened. I smiled and sat down in my spot right next to him. Everyone started eating their food, talk amongst themselves. I reached my hand over slowly, finding my spot. He stiffened.

"Roza…" he breathed. I grinned. I slid my hand up his pants and onto my dress. I straightened the tulle. "You're cruel." He whispered into my ear. I smiled and took a bite of my chicken, I wasn't really hungry. I looked at the fancy salad looking thing. Dimitri chuckled. I looked over at him. He grinned.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I stood and walked towards the side, where a large changing room and bathroom was made up at. I walked in and stared into the mirror. I pulled my hair out of its clip, letting it fall down to my hips in loose curls. I was so ready for the stupid flight. We still had an hour and a half until we were supposed to catch a plane on the runway. I gripped the edge of the sink, staring at my reflection. All the memories of what we went through to get here. Dimitri being changed, me being held captive, me being shot, and me breaking the hearts of others. I looked at my eyes, they were a warm brown, but no matter how made up I was you could still see the pain in my eyes… even through the happiness.

I closed my eyes, taking deep breaths. This is the day I have waited three years for. I felt a tear hit my cheek, I smiled at the tears that were filled with so much happiness instead of sadness they used to be filled with. I looked up in the mirror, jumping at the reflection of Dimitri. He came against me, holding my body to his. I smiled at him. "You look beautiful." He kissed my neck.

"Beautiful enough for sex?" I grinned at him. He bent down, lifting my dress up in the back. "Please, I need you." He nodded, giving in. I turned, pushing myself up on the counter. I unzipped his zipper, pulling out his prize. This was going to be a quickie, and I was so looking forward to it. He pushed aside my black lace thong, entering me hard. He covered my mouth as I screamed. He kept slamming into me, sending me over every other thrust. "Oh…" I gasped. "My…" I gasped again. "God…" he entered me one last time, going over. I smiled as he leaned his forehead against mine.

"Oh…" I looked at the door where Liss covered her eyes.

"Liss, we will be right out."

"Mhmm, okay." She closed the door, locking it. I heard her heels click away. I looked at Dimitri.

"I wish we could stay here in this moment." He whispered.

"I know, me too." He pulled out and zipped back up. "Thanks for giving in." he laughed. "Let's go." He straightened out my dress for me then took my hand. We walked out to knowing faces. I blushed ferociously.

"Now that the bride and groom have arrived, they can have their first dance as husband and wife." The band announced. I smiled as he led me out to the dance floor, twirling me around. Today will be a day I remembered for the rest of my life, nothing will change that.

We were in our car on the way to the airport. Liss wanted our normal lives to start early. We had a private jet waiting for us at the local airport. I sat next to Dimitri, holding his hand. He let me choose the station for once, I started singing Rascal Flatts' What hurts the most. We stopped at a red light. He watched me with so much love. The light turned green. It all happened so fast.

I opened my eyes. I was in the hospital. I looked seeing this man sitting at the edge of the bed. "Are you the doctor?" I asked.

"No, I'm your husband."


	2. I can't remember

"What do you mean she can't remember?" I looked over at my… husband through the window. I looked back at Liss.

"Who is he?" I whispered. She smiled at me.

"His name is Dimitri Belikov. He was your mentor back at the academy, but you fell in love with him and he fell in love with you. You guys were really close. I never thought I would know a love like yours. It's special." I looked back out the window at him. "You guys have been through so much together. You guys finally made it and then this happens." She started crying.

"Liss, are you okay?" she nodded. "Tell me about our relationship." I stared at Dimitri.

"You guys can't seem to keep your hands off each other. When you look at each other, you light up. I dragged you all over the place and Christian dragged him but at the end of the day you and he still came together. You're inseparable. Every second you have a moment to spare you say 'I love you' to each other." I looked back at her. "Your relationship isn't one someone can ruin, no matter how hard they try. Not even death would ruin it." She was lost in thought. I looked down at my left ring finger. There sat my wedding finger. It was a triple band ring, the two outer layers encrusted with diamonds and the middle one giant stone, with hundreds cascading down into a thick layer of diamonds. I smiled at it. "It took us four weeks to find it." I looked up at Liss. "I said he shouldn't have gotten you something so expensive, but he said he would spend everything on you, just to see you smile."

"It's beautiful." The doctor and Dimitri came in.

"Hello Rosemarie." I glared at the doctor.

"It's Rose, not Rosemarie." He nodded fearfully.

"Okay Rose, I have good news for you…" he smiled happily at me. I just stared at him.

"Is it as good as the news that I'm not seventeen anymore and I'm married but don't remember the man I supposedly love." The doctor winced. "Because that news made me tear up with happiness." Sarcasm dripped off of my words.

"I'm going to blame that on the hormones."

"What hormones? It isn't even my time of the month." Might as well be blunt.

"Well, I would be worried if it was." I glared at him. "Anyways, the good news…" he smiled.

"Let me guess." I bounced up and down. "I swallowed a piece of glass and I'm supposed to die in an hour, because that…" I waved a hand in front of my face. "That would just make my day." I wiped away fake tears.

"You know you don't make friends by being a bitch." I glared even harder at the douche. "Anyways, you're pregnant." He didn't even smile he just stared at me. "Now I must go." I ripped at the cords attached to me. They came loose. I ran after him.

"That's impossible, I haven't slept with anyone. I'm still a virgin." I pleaded. I was jogging to keep up with him.

"No you aren't, you may want to speak with your friends." He left me. I stood in the middle of the empty hospital.

"Rose…" an accented voice spoke, it felt so familiar, so warming. "Come on, let's go talk." I turned, it was Dimitri. I nodded, he took my hand and we walked back to my empty room. I sat on the bed.

"I slept with you?" he nodded. "Have I slept with anyone else?" he shook his head. "Are you a Dhampir?" he nodded. "How is it…" I took a shaky breath.

"When you and Lissa got into the car crash a few years back, you died and she brought you back. You're shadow kissed, like Anna. Later on, after two years of research she found out that she could fix the uterus, letting you create children with Dhampirs. She tested it on four other Dhampirs and found that it worked, Alberta and Stan have a child because of it. They are very grateful towards Lissa." I looked at him.

"We can have kids?" a part of me was jumping for joy. I was excited to be able to have a family. He nodded, smiling at me. "That's amazing." I whispered.

"I know. We were going to lead the lives everyone wished they had." I had tears in my eyes. "Do you have any questions?" I nodded.

"When we slept together…" I looked away from him. "Did I love you?"

"You have loved me for four years, since I brought you back to the academy." I looked back at him.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty eight."

"I slept with an old person." I muttered. He laughed. "Did you love me?"

"I've loved you since the moment I saw you." I looked at him, his eyes were filled with pain.

"I'm sorry I can't remember you." He nodded. "So you dragged me back to the academy?" he nodded. "I don't…" I started. "I can't remember." I whispered painfully.

"I know. Lissa says your memories are there, they are just disguising themselves. She believes that they will come to you one at a time. Like a dream, when something sparks you will just blank out and I should wait until you wake up."

"There's hope?" he nodded. I smiled. "Can we go home now?" I was a little hesitant.

"Yes Roza." He left so I could change. This was going to torture me.

We were sitting in the living room. He gave me the seven thick photo albums that cover the last four years. I was on the first six months. Everything was organized and written out for every picture. I was half way through when a picture of Dimitri and me running came up. I touched the photo. Dimitri, watched me. "Nothing…" I turned the page angrily. I spent the next three hours doing so. I stopped when I hit just after our ski trip. It was pictures of Mason and me. I turned the page. The last pictures were of his funeral. I blanked out.

DPOV:

She fainted, I was hoping it wasn't anything to painful. She was lost in a memory, I didn't think anything of it until she started screaming. I watched her as she gripped at the couch. It wasn't pleasurable screams, it was the screams I heard when I would check on her after Mason's death. She was reliving it. I waited as she screamed and cried. After ten minute they faded. I waited five more and her eyes opened. She looked at me with tears.

"He really died?" I nodded.

RPOV:

I laid in our bed, he took the guest room next door. I stared up at the ceiling. Why can't I just remember? _Because I don't want you too, you will remember when you realize when you fall in love with Dimitri all over again._ How will I do that? Have him take me on dates? _It didn't take anything like that for you to love him the first time around._ Oh. I stared at the ceiling longer, begging for sleep.

My eyes drifted shut, my breathing leveling out. I was asleep, but not. I looked around me, in the dark. A memory was coming to me. I was standing off to the side, watching it take place. I stepped through the door. There was rose petal's leading to the bedroom in our apartment. I followed the other me. She grinned as she saw Dimitri waiting for her. She went over, letting him kiss her. They had sex, I watched in awe. He handled me with so much love and care. _He's been like that for four years._ When they were finished, the other me laid on his muscular chest tracing patterns on his stomach. I smiled at the happy memory, I felt everything she did. I felt her love for him, everything.

"Let's go to sleep Roza." He whispered into my ear. She got goose bumps. She flipped over gasping at the ceiling. I looked up, there was dark red glow in the dark paint on the ceiling. I watched it. 'Roza will you marry me?' I laughed. I looked down at my other self, she was crying as he slid the ring on her finger, it was the bottom band I had on now. I looked down at my ring. I traced the diamonds.

**'Roza, Roza, Roza.'** I opened my eyes. I looked at Dimitri. "You were crying, are you okay?" I nodded, wiping away my tears. "Were you remembering something?" I nodded again. "What was it?"

"When you proposed." I sniffled. He smiled at me.

"Whenever we talked about the future you always said if we got married that I should do something amazing and unexpected and undone. So I did that. You cried for hours in my arms." He was lost in the memory. I looked down at my ring again. It was absolutely beautiful, no doubt, but I didn't deserve it. "Did you sleep okay?" I laughed and nodded.

"I'm hungry." I said as my stomach growled. He chuckled.

"I'll go make breakfast, you get showered and I will come get you when it's ready."

"Okay." He stood and left. I walked over to the three doors in our bedroom. Which was the bathroom? I tried the first door, it was a huge walk in closet. I tried the second door, it was a joining walk in closet. I tried the last door, walking into the master bath. It had a Jacuzzi tub, a huge shower, two master sinks and everything was organized. I started the electric shower. It had a key pas for how long and what water pressure and temperature. I had no clue how we afforded this, but I liked it. I stepped into the hot water.

I was finishing up when a song popped into my head. I started singing. "What hurts the most was being so close…" I stepped out of the shower. I looked around for a towel, or anything. I walked out of the bathroom and into the closet. I was in Dimitri's side, I think. I walked across the large room to my clothes. I looked for anything to where.

"Roza?" he walked in, I turned to him. His eyes raked over my body, filled with lust. I covered my breasts with my arm, but failed do to they were too big. I crossed my legs in attempt for down there. He just grinned at me.

"Uh…" he turned away from me. "Can you knock, next time?"

"Sorry, habit." He glanced one last time over his shoulder at me, smirking with appreciation. I just blushed. He shut the door after him. "Breakfast is ready." He called through the door. I rolled my eyes and went to work finding an outfit. I finally decided on a red dress with flower prints at opposite corners and black satin wrap around the bottom and top. It was tight around the breasts, showing them off nicely. It ended mid-thigh and showed off my tan legs. I walked out of the closet and downstairs. I heard him talking on the phone. I stopped around the corner to listen in. "She has started to remember. She knows about Mason and when I proposed." He sighed. "No, you tried to heal her, it didn't work." He banged his fist on the counter. "No, let her remember on her own. I won't give up until I have her with me again. Not until she loves me." he laughed bitterly. "She loved me before, I don't see why she won't love me again." I walked into the kitchen, not wanting to hear anymore. He looked at me and hung up.

"Who was that?" he smiled at me.

"Lissa. We were just disagreeing, once again." He didn't even lie to me.

"Oh." I sat down at the counter. I looked at the eggs and bacon. I didn't really want to eat. I ate anyways though. I sat back half way through the meal, I was full. "I have a question…"

"Shoot." He looked at me across the table. I looked into his dark eyes.

"What did you two argue about?" his eyes sparked in realization.

"We were talking about you, she said she wanted to zap you to see if that would bring the memories back, I told her no, that that would just ruin it. I told her you started remembering. She wanted to speed up the process. I am guessing you heard the rest?" I nodded. "She's looking out for you, we all are." The back door opened. My mother walked in along with an older Moroi. I sneered at my mother. The old man hugged me.

"Who are you?" I looked the old man over in distaste.

"Rose, don't treat your father like that." My mother spoke up.

"You just walked into my life and you want me to behave?" I snorted rolling my eyes. Janine looked at Dimitri.

"She doesn't remember the past four years." I looked at the man that hugged me further. My vision went black.

DPOV:

Janine screamed. "She's having a flashback. Sit, I will explain while she's remembering. It'll probably be an hour before she wakes up." They sat at the kitchen island, while I started to clean up the dishes. I ran water into the sink. "We were on our way to the airport for our honeymoon on an island off the coast of Australia. She was singing to me at an intersection. I watched her and pulled forward and a car hit her side of the- the car. She was in a coma for two weeks and we all waited for her to wake up. When she finally did I was there with her. She asked if I was the doctor." I ran a hand through my hair.

"What happened?" Abe asked.

"I told her no I was her husband and she said she was only seventeen." I turned off the water. "She doesn't remember what happened in the last four years. She only remembers coming back to the academy. Lissa did a read on her while she was 'asleep'. She says all the memories are still there but her sub conscious is keeping them locked away, that it will let one memory come at a time to her." I looked at Roza's limp body. "She's probably remembering you." I looked at Abe. "She was staring at you when she went into her vision. She remembered the whole day I proposed, she remembers everything that happened with Mason, and that's it." I threw the dishes in the dishwasher and whatever didn't fit in the sink. I walked over to Rose and lifted her up in my arms. I took her out to the couch, laying her down.

"Are you okay Dimitri?" I looked at Janine.

"I will be when she remembers our wedding day, every second we spent together, and every other memory." She smiled a small sad smile. "She asked me if she loved me when we slept together. She asked me how old I was, I told her and her answer was 'I slept with an old man'." I laughed recalling the worse of the questions. "She's three months pregnant." I whispered. "That baby is going to grow up with a mental mother."

"Three months?" I nodded. "Congratulations."

"If only she remembered that night." Rose screamed sitting straight up. "What did you see?"

"My time from the attack up to when I arrived back here and Adrian kissed me." she murmured. "You were a Strogoi? You tried to kill me."

**All images for this chapter:**

RING:

Roza's outfit after shower: .?w=500


	3. Our first date

"That wasn't me Rose." He pleaded. I just watched him.

"You tried to kill me. I staked you and you didn't die." I said. I looked at my mother and father. I felt different towards them. "What happened after I staked you?" I demanded watching him.

"Are you sure you want to know?" I nodded. "Okay then." He watched me for a moment. "I sent you letters every week at the exact same time. I had people watching you, waiting for you to leave the boundaries of court. You did and I lost you when you headed to Alaska." I held up my hand telling him to stop.

"Why Alaska?"

"You broke out Victor Dashkov from Tarasov." I looked at him. Tarasov, a prison. Why Lissa's uncle? I felt another memory coming on. My vision went black. I was really starting to hate this.

DPOV:

I watched her eyes roll back into her head. What I had feared for a long time about her not forgiving me came true. She was pissed, I didn't blame her I did try to kill her. _She doesn't remember that she loves you too much to care. Make her fall in love with you again._ I don't know whose voice that was, it sounded like Rose's. I looked at her parent's. "You can come back tomorrow. I'll call you when she's better." They nodded, they both kissed her forehead and left. I sat back in my recliner, watching Rose as she 'slept'. She hated me. That was my worst fear. I can honestly say that I was terrified that I would never get her back. A tear had escaped my eye.

I turned away from her. She hates me. _No, she doesn't. She could never hate you._ I turned back to Rose. She was still sitting there. How was I going to explain this one? Well, to start with I would tell her how she told me she didn't care about what I did, that in her eyes I did nothing. I watched her breathing speed up. A whimper escaped her mouth.

I waited two hours before I called Lissa. She arrived with Christian and their little girl Rosie. I held Rosie on my lap as she held Rose's hand to see into her mind. Rosie and I played patty cake while Christian watched Rose worriedly. Rosie screamed as she lost. I smiled and played again. This little girl was beautiful. She had long platinum blonde hair with a black under layer, bright green eyes with blue streaks, and had Rose's attitude. She frowned as she folded her arms and turned away from me.

"Uncle Dimi cheated daddy." She whined. I smiled and lifted her up above my head, I spun her around wildly. She screamed with joy. "Dimi put me down!" she squealed happily. I held her on my hip. "I love you Dimitri." I smiled a tight smile.

"I love you too Rosie." She kissed my cheek. Her three year old mind switching topics, she looked at Rose.

"When is auntie Rose going to wake up?" I smiled and set her down.

"Really soon sweetie." Lissa spoke up. She walked over to me, turning us away from Lissa. "She just walked through the memories of Victor up to when she cheated on Adrian. She's remembering a lot." I looked over at Rose. "Her subconscious was telling her things while she was asleep… I think you should start over. Get her to fall in love with you all over again. I would hurry. Your baby is six months away."

"It took me a month to realize I loved her, it took her two weeks to realize it." I saw Rose's eyes open. "I will do anything to see her eyes light up seeing me, like mine do every time I look at her." I walked over to Roza. "Hey." I leaned down next to her.

"I didn't care." She whispered.

"No, you didn't. I wanted you to hate me, but you said you loved me too much." I whispered back. "We're going out tonight."

"We are?" I nodded. "Where?"

"Lissa, dress her up. Semi fancy." She nodded. "Make sure she's sexy, but elegant." She nodded again. I knew where I wanted to take her. It would have her loving me in no time.

RPOV:

"Liss, I don't know what to think." I watched as she chooses yet another dress for me to try on. "Every time I look at him or think about him a part of me wants to be there for him, to touch him, to jump into bed with him. I'm going to blame those feelings on hormones." I glared at my baby bump.

"Here, try this." She handed me a red summer dress, similar to the last one. It still flowed and didn't show my bump. "About the Dimitri thing, you should your wedding video. The way you two look at each other… it's beautiful, awe striking." I lifted my dress off over my head. Liss turned because of me not wearing a bra. I slid the other dress on. She smiled. "Perfect, here." She handed me black heels that covered my foot, zippering in the back and showed my toes. It had black ruffles up the middle.

"Can you show me the video's?" she nodded. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful." She smiled. "Can I do your hair?" she looked so hopeful. I laughed and nodded. She sat me down and brushed through my hair. "Dimitri is so lucky to have you. He wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you." She fish tailed my hair twice over, braiding it back. My hair hung to my shoulders like this. She finished by clipping a black and red rose into the side. "He prays to god every night that he won't lose you." She turned me around in the mirror. I looked at my reflection.

"I look amazing Liss, thank you." I hugged her tightly. She laughed.

"You always look amazing." She hugged me back. "Give him a chance, you'll learn that you like him a lot." I nodded, I know I liked him a lot already. He makes me feel beautiful even when I look hideous.

"I know I will." She hugged me one last time.

"Time to go downstairs." She walked to the bottom of the stairs. "Hello everyone, I would like to present to you Rose Belikova." My name's Hathaway… I walked down the stairs, a stubborn frown on my face. Everyone awed at me. I pulled at Liss and she came close to me. "What?"

"Who's Rose Belikova?" I whispered into her ear.

"That's you Rose. Dimitri calls you Roza Belikova. You're his wife." She whispered back.

"I know that. Thanks." She laughed and nodded. I looked towards the boys. A little girl ran at me, hugging my legs tightly. "Who's kid is this?" I mouthed to Lissa. "I was knocked up already wasn't I?" she shook her head.

"Rosie, remember how I said Auntie Rose doesn't remember us?" the little girl pulled away nodding. "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Hi, I'm Rosie Andrea Ozera. I'm your niece." She stuck her hand out like I would. I raised my eyebrows at her. She grinned. "I'm a mini you."

"You're a cute little thing. I can't wait to take you under my wing." I smiled at her. She laughed and walked back to Christian. "What's the wannabe doing in this house?"

"Rose, you and Christian are like brother and sister now. You fight a lot, but you love each other. I should also tell you we are married." I just looked Christian over.

"My head hurts." Dimitri chuckled. "Can we go before I faint again?" he nodded and stood up. He walked over and took my hand. Sparks shot up my arms. I ripped my hand away. He looked at me in understanding. "That was weird." I muttered.

"For us, it's normal." I looked at him funny. "Every touch, every part of us sets off a spark in the other. We love it." He explained. _You like him, love his touch._ Now all I have to do is love him. _It's easy, took me two days to start to love him. It took me not even a month to know I was in love with him._ Okay, I can do this. Someone approached me from behind. I kicked out at the person. I heard a thump and turned to see Adrian.

"Hey?" he looked at me like I was crazy. I just shrugged, I didn't know him. I grabbed Dimitri's hand again, feeling the sparks shot up my body. It was like my body was the bomb and he was the match. He set me on fire.

"Let's go…" he nodded, smiling at me. His smile was breath taking. He was breath taking. "Where are we going?" he laughed.

"You will see Roza, you will see."


	4. Another flash

I walked through court, hand in hand with Dimitri. Something about this feels so normal, so warming. I just can't remember why. His hand squeezed mine reassuringly. I was shocked that no one stared at us, it was very uncommon that two dhampir's married and wanted to have a normal life together. "Why don't they stare?" I asked him as we passed another friendly Moroi couple.

"They accept us. They were angry at first, but they found out about Lissa's research and they believe our kids will be the best guardian's… next to us of course." He smiled down at me. "We will decide about the whole situation later, we still have six months."

"I know, it's just I want to remember every moment we spent together. Every time I ask Liss a question, she answers me and she just makes us sound so magical. I just want to remember." I ended on a whisper. "She says how in love we were and then this happened…"

"Rose, I will never give up on you. You are my wife. I will spend the rest of my life doing everything I can to deserve your love again." Awe, that was really sweet. "I love you Roza." A part of me was trying to say it back, but I didn't love him. _You do, you just have to remember why._ I smiled a small sad smile.

"Where are we going?" I asked, changing the subject. He laughed.

"You never did like surprises." I shook my head grinning. "We are almost there."

"Now Comrade…" I fell towards the ground, his arms encircling me. The world faded around me, creating a different memory. I was in the gym at the academy. Dimitri had me pinned against a wall.

"You don't care about me. You made that perfectly clear." I spat at him.

"Don't tell me how I feel." He warned, I should be scared, but instead of being afraid I do the last thing I expected… I kissed him. We attacked each other's lips, his hands travelling my body. He pushed me away. His eyes were full of love, full of lust, but he put up his guardian mask. "Don't do that again."

"Maybe you shouldn't kiss me back then." I sarcastically remarked. The memory faded. _That was sexy._ Yeah, it was. I looked at Dimitri. He had me in his arms.

"You can set me down now." he looked at me, relief evident on his face. He set me down gently. "Why did you push me away that day in the gym? When I kissed you?" He looked shocked.

"I wanted you to have a chance to grow up and live a normal life. I didn't think I was worthy of your love." He smiled a sad smile at me. "I think that still to this day."

"Don't think it." I reassured him. He laughed.

"Easier said than done." He took my hand again, I was becoming addicted to his body. "Why did you call me Comrade?"

"I don't know, something just told me too." He nodded. I could tell he wanted to smile. "Did I call you that before the accident?" he nodded, smiling. We started walking again. "Tell me about your family."

"Well, I have three sisters, a niece and a nephew. My mom absolutely is infatuated with you. You know Yeva, she tormented you when you went to Russia." I nodded remembering. It was funny now, mean then, but Yeva loved me now.

"What about your dad?" I asked. He stiffened. I gripped his arm as I froze in my spot. My vision blackened, the world spinning. I was outside the academy's gym with Mason.

"I have to go train with Dimitri." I told him as we stood there.

"Oh god. Guardian Belikov is a god. You should see him when he fights." He turned to walk away. "I'll see you on the slope's Rose." I walked into the gym, warm air blasting my body. Dimitri was spread out on a mat.

"Hey Comrade." I said plopping down next to him.

"Don't call me that." He said. I grinned cheekily at him. "Come on, we're running laps." He dragged me outside to run laps. Finally he took pity and took me inside. He noticed my chapped and bleeding hands. "Roza, where's your gloves?"

"I don't have any." He sat me down in a chair and began rubbing them with salve. His hands were rough, yet smooth. He set me on fire. He focused on my hands. "You're Russian." He looked up raising an eyebrow. He nodded. "Tell me about your family." He paused, but noticed something in my eyes. He told me about his family, how much he loved his mother. I was in awe over him. "What about your dad?" I asked when he finished.

"He was a Moroi, when visiting our home town he would do terrible, terrible things to my mother. I sat around and let it happen. When I was twelve, I was taller than him and more muscular… and I just couldn't take it anymore."

"Tell me you didn't beat up your dad?" he grinned and nodded. He had stopped working on my hands, and now just held them.

"I did, I told him if I found out he was ever around again that I would kill him. He hasn't shown up since." I nodded.

"Wow, you really are a god." I gaped at the scene. He looked up at me and smiled, thinking about the comment.

"What?"

"Nothing, I don't want to cut my hair." I said changing the topics.

"It isn't a requirement." He said still thinking about that comment.

"All the other female guardians do, I just don't know if I want to." He twirled a long piece of my hair around his finger. That little touch sent sparks up my hair into my head. He let go, shocked at what he did.

"Don't cut it." He finally said.

"What about my Moljina's?"

"Wear it up." He stood and left. I watched him leave, the scene fading into what was going on around me.

"We can't seem to take ten steps." He joked. I smiled at him. "What did you see?" I grabbed his hand.

"I saw when I first called you a god." He smirked. Cocky bastard. "I also saw how much you love my hair." He blushed. "Let's go, I don't like surprises." He chuckled.

"I know, believe me I know." We walked farther away, towards this empty flat top building. We entered, he took me to the roof. He stopped in front of the door. He blind folded me.

"Now I really don't like it." I joked. He chuckled again. He led me out the door, keeping a hand on my arm and an arm around my waist. "I don't want to fall…."

"Do you really think that I would let you fall?" I shook my head. He grabbed the back of the blind fold. "Okay, are you ready?" he whispered into my ear, making me shiver.

"Ready as I can ever be." He untied the blind fold. My vision adapted to where we were. It was beautiful. There was a table in the middle of the rooftop, the table was decorated with rose petals and candles. On a table a little further away there was food waiting. I took a step forward, picking up a white rose, tipped with black. I looked back at Dimitri.

"Do you like it?" I wiped away a tear. I nodded.

"No one has ever done something so special before, no one before you." I whispered, wiping away my tears. He looked at me with such love. "I only wish that I could love you, as much as you love me." he looked pained.

"I wish that too." He reached his hand out, stroking my cheek. "I will never stop loving you." He whispered painfully.

"I hope you don't." he smiled. His hand took mine.

"Let's eat." My stomach growled happily. He laughed. He led me over to the table, pulling out my chair for me and everything.

"Such a gentleman." He grinned and brought me my plate of food. I looked at the salad disgustedly. "Do I have too…?"

"Yes." He sat down across from me with his own food. We ate. We talked about life and some memories, they didn't knock me out when they came. I was getting used to it. We laughed a lot. He treated me nicely, answering the tough questions. He would sigh when I would ask why too much and I would laugh. We sat watching each other. "Would you like to dance with me?"

"There's no music." I looked around, yeah, no music.

"So?" he grinned at me. I looked at him again, then at the lit up empty roof.

"Yes, I would love to dance." He held his hand out for me to take. I set my little hand in his large one. He pulled me up and over to the empty space. He wrapped his arms around my waist, mine twisting around his neck. We moved together, back and forth. It wasn't much, but it was still magical. His eyes were mesmerizing. I let my fingers play with his hair. I loved his long hair, it was sexy on him. He smiled at me, spinning me around wildly, I screamed happily. He set me back down, dipping me. His lips were so close. I stared at his lips. "Kiss me." I whispered.

His lips crashed to mine. I let my fingers run through his hair. He lifted us back up, his hand sliding up into my hair, pulling out the clip that had left it up. My hair fell down to my hips in waves. His hands knotted themselves into the silky strands. I moaned as his tongue met mine. He lifted me up into his arms. His lips travelling down my neck, he kissed my collarbone. He set me down, looking into my eyes. He kissed my lips lightly. "You're like my own personal drug." He murmured. My vision went black as another memory came on.


	5. Love Fades

The sexy Jesse Zeklos was standing in front of Liss, bent over in pain. I watched as he writhed away from the pain. I wondered what had happened to cause Liss to be so violent. I felt me reach into her, pulling away the hatred. It entered me. I attacked Jesse. I watched as he screamed, as Eddie lifted me up away from him. I was screeching at Jesse, wanting to kill him. Then Dimitri was told to take me away from him while they went to the nurse to bandage him up. I tried to get Dimitri to take me to the nurse, but it didn't work. "We can either do this the easy way or the hard way." He warned.

When he didn't get and answer he loosened his grip on me. Wrong thing to do, I pushed him off of me and ran for the door. I didn't even take two steps until he threw me against the bed again. He held me down again. "He hurt her, he hurt her and he needs to pay." I yelled at him.

"He will get in trouble." He tried to reason with me.

"No he won't, you know why? Because he's a Moroi, he's royal and they will slap his wrist and ask him nicely not to do it again." I said rather harshly.

"No, he will get in serious trouble." I shook my head, trying to break free. "Stop it, stop this." He pleaded. I fought harder to get free. "Please come back to me, fight the darkness." I watched him, the anger flooding away from me. "I need you, come back to me." he whispered.

"Dimitri, I can't. It's too strong." I whispered painfully. "What if I can't come back from it, what if I won't be able to stop myself next time?"

"I won't let you."

"You're the only think that keeps me here, you're the only one." He looked down at me, our bodies touching.

"I'm not."

"It's always been you Dimitri, I love you." He leaned down, kissing me softly.

"I love you too." We slept together for the first time. I watched how careful he was, how caring he was. It was amazing. I smiled as I followed them out of the cabin, their buzz was evident. They spent every second in the cover together. He loved me, I loved him. It was simple. _Why do you love him?_ The scene fast forwarded. I was following them out of the cave, no not this again. I love him because he's him. Dimitri was jumped, I screamed and screamed, crying as he was turned again. The scene blackened. I looked up at Dimitri.

"I hate it." I whispered.

"Hate what? What did you see?" I looked away from him, standing and walking towards the edge.

"My first time having sex, you being changed, again." I whispered, looking down to the road. "If it weren't for the memories, I would throw myself off this building." I felt him tug my arm.

"Let's step away from the ledge." He pulled me back. I just looked back at where the ledge was. "Why would you do that?"

"I feel so empty." I whispered. I wanted to jump more and more every second that passed. "Who am I?" I cried. I hated it, I wanted it all to end. I wanted this pain to stop inside my chest, the empty feeling I feel. "I wish I remembered. I can't even remember you." I touched his face. "I wish I could remember you… I wish I could love you as much as you love me." tears filled my eyes. "I want to remember. I don't know." I ran my hands through my hair. I turned away from him, I looked over the edge again. I felt his hand wrap around my arm pulling me away. "Don't, don't you see what is happening?" I ripped my arm from his grip. "I don't know you!" I screamed.

"Roza…" he grabbed my hand. "You do know me. You love me."

"I don't." I whispered. I looked into his eyes. _Yes you do. He turned down Tasha for you. He risked everything. He died for you. _I gripped my head. "I never asked for that."

"Rose." He let his hand fall away. "We are going to have a baby. We need to try."

"What if I don't want to?" I took a shaky breath in. "What if I'm tired of this? What if I just want to end it? I don't want this Dimitri, I want happiness."

"We are happy." He held my face in his hands, wiping the tears away.

"Were we? How do you know for sure?"

"Because, every second… every moment we spend together is worth more than anything. All we do is love each other, we aren't complete without each other." He let his hands drop away.

"I can't remember that." I cried. I wiped my tears away. "Love fades, apparently mine has." I looked up at him. A memory hit me. This time it wasn't just a memory… it was the memory.


	6. Not Just a Dream

I sat in the church, staring at Dimitri. He was watching the service. "You shouldn't be around me Rose." He whispered. "It isn't safe."

"It doesn't matter, I know you aren't dangerous. You would never hurt me." he looked down at me. I met his used to be dark love filled eyes, now they were hard and cold. "I love you Dimitri." Why am I seeing this?

"Love fades, mine has." I was feeling what I must have felt back then. Everything hurt, I felt like I was going to throw up. I tried to push back the tears the filled my eyes. I stood and left, not wanting him to see me like this. I ran, I ran as far as I could, trying to get away, I knew I wouldn't be able to… I was assigned here.

I looked at Dimitri. "You lied to me that day." I whispered. He didn't even ask what I was talking about, he knew. He took a deep breath in. "Why? Maybe if we did something different… maybe if I wouldn't have fought for you this wouldn't have happened."

"Don't you feel anything for me?" I thought about it. Every touch and kiss I remember has been great, I did feel a lot for him… I just didn't know what I was feeling.

"Yes." I whispered after a moment's thought. He pushed my hair behind my ear, kissing my lips softly.

"If I could change anything, I would change two minutes of my life."

"What would they be?" he released my face, looking away.

"The first would be when Kirova asked me to be a guardian at the academy." I looked at him in shock.

"You would have never met me then…"

"And you would have had a normal life, you would have been able to guard Liss and not be torn away." he turned from me completely. I touched his arm.

"I can't believe you would wish for that…" I whispered, he turned to me completely. "What's the second thing?"  
>"When I said those words." He reached for me, but I backed away.<p>

"Dimitri… I don't feel good, take me home." I felt the bile crawling up my throat. I felt ready to die. My breaths were coming sharp. I couldn't feel my chest, it felt like my heart was breaking… shattering into a million pieces. I gripped at my chest, trying to make it all stop. Everything went black, I guess I got my wish.

DPOV:

"Roza." I whispered. She wasn't answering, her tiny manicured hands clawed at her chest. She wanted to be free, she was ready to be done with me. I broke her. I picked her up into my arms and rushed home. When I entered all the eyes met mine. Adrian and Liss, Christian and Roza's parents. "Liss, heal her." I laid her quivering body on the couch. Lissa walked over to her, laying her hand on Rose's chest.

"What's wrong with her?" she whispered. "I can't heal her…" she stood up, looking at me angrily. "What the hell did you do to her?" she yelled at me. I dropped my head.

"Nothing, she remembered the day in the church and I told her if I could do anything I would take back those words…"

"What else?" she demanded.

"Ever saying yes to Kirova." I whispered.

"I can't heal her, she has to pull herself through this on her own." I looked down at her limp body.

"What's wrong with her?" I whispered.

"I don't know… we will find out when she wakes up." She grabbed a blanket and put it over Rose's body. I looked at the hurt expression on her face. They left shortly after that. I sat down and prepared myself for the wait.

RPOV:

They led me down the pathway, to a house I had never seen before. They were beautiful little girls. They were shorter and had long brownish black hair and big brown eyes. They had Spirit running through them. "Are you okay Rosie?" I looked down at the little girls.

"Yes." They pulled me along to the house, the house was gorgeous. The huge building had eloquent grey brick, a chimney with smoke coming out of it. There was forsythia's lining the yards edge, the tall white oak in the outer garden, then around the circular garden there were different flowers. If you followed the driveway up to the large front doors, there were giant rose bushes on either side. "It's beautiful." I whispered.

"We know." They sounded so cocky. They led me inside, leaving the gorgeous exterior. There was laughter echoing off the walls, tickling the air around us. They ran into the living room, giggling. I walked in, it was us. I smiled. Dimitri looked up at me.

"Darling, where were you?" his voice sounded happy, yet worried. "I have been worried, but this little spitfire kept me busy." I looked down at the little boy.

"Who are they?" I whispered, he cocked his head to the side.

"They are ours, you don't remember them?" I shook my head. The girls spoke to him in Russian. "Well, this is Vasi and this is Ana." She ruffled the twin's hair. "Then this is Mason." The boy grinned at me. "Rose, it isn't like you to forget… ever since we got married and you forgot, you worked on your memory skills."

"This isn't real." I whispered. "I'm in a dream." I turned away from them. "We were fighting, you told me you wished we never met."

"Girls take your brother upstairs and play." Their feet padded away. "Roza, that was seven years ago… what are you talking about?" I turned back to him… seven years? "Roza, please talk to me… you remember everything, you made sure you did." I shook my head.

"Ana and Vasi." I called, they bounced down the steps.

"Are you ready mama?" I nodded. The scene around us faded and now I was standing by the phone. It rang, I slowly picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Is this Mrs. Belikov?"

"Yes." I whispered.

"I'm so sorry to be the one to inform you of this Mrs. Belikov."

"What do you mean?" I demanded, I gripped the phone to my ear. "Tell me what you mean?"

"I'm so sorry, but your husband died on the job…" I started grabbing at my chest, my heart clenching. I wanted to cry, everything else she said didn't stick in my brain. I hung up the phone. I looked at the two little girls that were watching me.

"What the hell is this?" I screamed. They looked at me, they watched me. I had tears running down my face. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM?"

"Mama, daddy's gone." I shook my head.

"No he's not, he can't be."

"Mommy, stop yelling." I looked in between them.

"No, I will not. You are making me see this, you don't want me to leave."

"You have to, too have us."

"What do you mean?"

"What you're seeing is from us. You are going to wake up from this and realize why you saw it." They nodded. "You'll have us, then have little Mason… then when we are ten and Mason is eight Daddy will get a call, he will be dragged into being a guardian that hunts down strogoi."

"He'll say no."

"No, he will say yes and then he will leave and then about ten days later they will call and say he died."

"I'll make him say no."

"You have to mama, you have to make sure we grow up with both parents, that we have a happy life."

"I don't remember anything." I whispered.

"Trust us, we know when you will remember, it's soon." The scene faded.

"No, come back… I need to know."

I looked around me, I was awake. I took a deep breath. "Roza." I looked at him, he was still alive, I through myself at him. I hugged him tightly. "What's wrong?" he demanded. I cried into his shoulder. He held onto me. "It's okay… it's just a dream." He rubbed my back soothingly. No Dimitri, it wasn't just a dream… it was far from a dream.


	7. The end

He kept rubbing my back soothingly. I wanted to remember. They said it was soon, but how soon was soon? Was it a day or a year? How will I be able to talk to them again? I need to know. "Roza?" he pulled back to look at me. I met his dark eyes. "What happened?"

"I don't know." I answered honestly. I really didn't know what had happened, all I knew was I had ten years to save our lives, more importantly save him once more. I ran my hands through his long gorgeous hair. "How long was I out?" he closed his eyes as my fingernails scratched his head.

"A few days." He whispered. "I was worried… what was going on inside of your head?" I stared at his lips.

"I don't know… I really don't." I removed my hands from his hair. He opened his eyes, staring into my soul.

"What's wrong?" I looked at his face, something was wrong. I don't know what it was but it was wrong. I laid my hand in between us. I realized I was straddling him, I didn't want to move. I looked down at my hands. "Are you okay?" I picked at my fingernails, wanting to be spared from his scrutinizing stare. This feeling in me told me to do something, anything… but I couldn't figure out what. I closed my eyes, begging to know what to do. Thoughts danced through my mind, none of which I liked. "Look at me beautiful Roza." He lifted my face up. My eyes opened to him, his beautiful dark loving eyes.

"Dimitri, why do you love me?" he paused a moment. His eyes bore into mine, reaching down into my soul.

"Oh Roza, I love you because you're you." I cocked my head to the side slightly. "I love the way you would throw yourself in front of anyone to save them. I love how you look at me. I love the way you view life. I love your dangerous side. I love you during sex, we always get complaints from the neighbors." My cheeks heated. "I love the way your eyes light up every time someone mentions chocolate doughnuts…" we chuckled. "I also love how you don't see consequences, you only see the way to do it and get it done. You changed my life and I could never repay you."

"You don't need to comrade." He smiled. "You're everything I ever wanted."

"Are you sure?" I nodded. "We've been through so much… I don't blame you if you hate me."

"I could never hate you Dimitri…" I whispered. I traced my thumb across his bottom lip, moving closer and closer. I finally realized it, it took a while but I realized it. I brushed my lips across his. His fingers tangled their way into my hair, lightly holding me there. I leaned my forehead against his. "I love you Dimitri." His eyes met mine, he kissed me. Our eyes shining our passion, he kissed me lovingly. This wasn't a hard, quick sex… it was going to be making love.

"I thought I would never hear you say those words to me again." He whispered against my lips. Neither did I Dimtiri, neither did I. his lips moved sweetly against mine, our tongues meeting. I moaned into his mouth. His hands traced patterns across my neck, my arms, my bare stomach. I moaned softly into his mouth. We were on a couch…

"Wait." I mumbled. He pulled back. He looked at me in understanding. I smiled and stood from his lap. I held out my hand. He took it, I led him to the staircase turning to him. "Follow me." I led him up the stairs to the master bedroom. I closed the door softly behind him. When I turned to him, his hand went to my hips to pull me close to him. His lips grazed mine, lingering a moment.

"Do I need to tell you how much I love you?" he murmured.

"Show me…" his eyes met mine, happiness shining in them… happiness and love. His lips met mine, his hand lifting me up into his strong arms. He carried me to the bed, laying me in the middle. He fell over top of me, using his arms to keep hovering. He looked down at my body. His eyes shown with pure happiness that made me love him even more. His lips moved against mine. I arched my back into him. Something about him made me feel so… right. I felt real, free. His lips went to my neck, lightly caressing my pulse point. His hands went to the front of my shirt. He unbuttoned the buttons, excruciatingly slow. His hands were rough, yet so smooth. He made me melt, so cheesy I know.

"Mmm…" he pushed my shirt from my shoulder, I arched my back to help him. He slid the rough fabric out from underneath me. "So beautiful my Roza." He kissed down my neck to the top of my breasts. His hand lingering on my semi bare hip, caressing patterns into my skin. He traced the line of my sweats. I loved his touch. I moved my hands up, slowly pushing his shirt up over his head. His hard muscular body like a piece of artwork. I ran my hands over his perfect abs.

"Hmm…" I hummed as he kissed his way back up my throat to my lips. He went to the waistband of my sweats, lightly pushing them down. I lifted up my hips, brushing against his lower area. I moaned into his mouth, him groaning. He lowered my sweats all the way, kissing his way down. Once off, he sat up, looking over my body. I didn't feel self-conscious around him, around him I felt beautiful. His hands traced across my belly. I felt so warm. I sat up with him, kneeling before him. I unbuttoned his jeans, keeping my eyes on him at all times. His hand lifted to my face, his thumb caressing my cheek. I unzipped his jeans, I shoved them over his tiny hips. I lowered them to his knees, he stood from the bed and kicked them off. I saw his manhood through his black boxers. He climbed back onto the bed, pulling me to him.

"You're beautiful Roza…" he kissed my lips lightly. "So beautiful it hurts me sometimes." He looked into my eyes, dark with lust. His eyes roaming over me, my body pressed to his. His hands wrapped around me, going to the bra clasp in the back. He slid the material from my body, exposing me even further. His hands traveled down to my hips, pushing my underwear down, well, more like tearing them from my body. I smiled as his lips descended on mine. My hands pushed his boxers down. He grudgingly stopped our kiss to stand and push them all the way off.

He got back onto the bed, bringing me down with him. I lay under him, his naked body pressed against mine. He was so… hard. He lowered his lips to mine. Our almost naked bodies pressed together. He removed the rest of our clothes, kissing and caressing the exposed skin. I moaned as his fingertips danced across my stomach. "Dimitri please." He came back up to my lips, kissing them softly. We made love, it was beautiful. All the memories flashing through my mind as we went. He was it, he was my true love, my other half. I loved him for it.

I stared at the ceiling. His arms wrapped around me, holding me protectively yet lovingly. Everything was as it was supposed to be. Wasn't it? I thought as I felt a sharp kick in my womb. Maybe it wasn't…


End file.
